One less Traitor in the forest
by Its Obvious u guys
Summary: SPOILERS! Character death: Darkstripe's last thoughts...


"You're mine, Kittypet. It's time for you to die!" I snarled as I faced my most hated enemy. _There was no way I was letting some BloodClan rouge kill him, he was my prize._ I wanted to kill him. I wanted to slice open his chest with my claws, feel the hot gush of blood beneath my paws.

The fiery ginger Tom cat turned to face me, his emerald green eyes sparkling with hate. He braced himself to fight me, no longer aware of the cats still battling around us.

"So now you're fighting on the side of Tigerstar's murderer?" Firestar taunted "Have you _no_ loyalty in you?"

The ThunderClan's leader's words clawed at my heart like thorns.

_I was loyal… loyal to Tigerstar; he was the only cat in the forest worth following! He was my friend… my only friend…_

_But he's dead… and it's his fault! Firestar did nothing when Scourge attacked Tigerstar! He didn't lift a single paw when Scourge ripped Tigerstar open from chin to tall tip, when Scourge ripped him to pieces, when Scourge turned him into nothing. Firestar was probably happy as Tigerstar died nine times over, well now I'm going to kill him in a more brutal way than Tigerstar! It's a good thing that he has nine lives, I can kill him slowly, feel the blood trickle through my claws and listen to him begging for death, to join StarClan._

_I am loyal! I'm loyal to Tigerstar, so I'm going to avenge him by killing his enemy for him, and dealing with this Kittypet problem once and for all!_

"Not anymore," I snarl, dropping into a crouch "Every cat in the forest can turn to crowfood for all I care. All I want is to see you dead!" I yowl throwing myself toward Firestar, claws unsheathed, teeth bared.

He springs to the side, but my paw catches his face, I rake my claws through his fur enjoying the smell of fresh blood. Using my body weight I swing the ThundeClan cat around, landing on top of him. My claws dug deep into his legs, holding him down tighter as he struggled pathetically to throw me off; his claws barely cut through my fur.

_He doesn't deserve to live._

I think as I lunge forward my fangs less than a mouse length from ripping his throat out and claiming his first life_. I don't care how many times I have to kill him he __**will**__ die!_

Thorn sharp claws latched themselves onto my shoulders ripping through fur and flesh alike. I yowled in pain as my attacker flung my off Firestar.

I landed heavily on my paws and whipped around to face Greystripe. His pelt was torn and his shoulder glistened with blood from an earlier battle. I growled at him; _how dare he take away my glory, well I'll kill him as well, I couldn't care less that he's my half-brother. A cat who goes mate with a RiverClan she cat and makes friends with rouges and Kittypets alike is no relation of mine; he's better off dead._

"Traitor!" Greystripe hissed as he flung himself at me. Taken by surprise I was knocked to the ground. _No!_ I struggled violently; _He's not going to ruin this for me!_

I twisted my head trying to bite Greystripe with all the force of LionClan, just as Greystripe reached out to claw my face.

Agony exploded in my neck, as Greystripe's claws ripped through my throat. Hot metallic smelling blood bubbled up my severed neck, gushing from my throat and trickling out my open jaws. My body twitched and convulsed, against my will. My jaws parted fighting to draw breath; a soft black tide was rising to engulf me.

"There's nothing left…" I gasped all my determination was lost along with the crimson blood that now glistened on the soft grass. Flame washed over my eyes, fading to leave nothing but blackness "It's all dark, everything's gone…"

My eyes glazed out of focus, a terrible sense of hopelessness crippled me, forcing my struggles to become weaker.

My numb body gave one last twitch and then fell limply onto the blood stained grass.

As I felt myself slip into death I could just make out Greystripe's contemptuous voice: "One less traitor in the forest,"


End file.
